


大家都想吃兔兔(2)

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Summary: 重度ooc！平行世界,全架空！小学生文笔！本章莫得车车，下章才有！自行避雷，圈地自萌！
Relationships: 朴正洙/李赫宰
Kudos: 13





	大家都想吃兔兔(2)

**Author's Note:**

> 重度ooc！平行世界,全架空！小学生文笔！自行避雷，圈地自萌！本章莫得车车，下章才有！

其实这篇文本质就是商想要学习开车所以搞的，对于内容情节就不要太高要求啦！虽然车技也是烂的一批......这篇上没开的上，下就会开啦......

再次重申重度ooc！小学生文笔！平行世界，全架空！请自行避雷！

大小利特（上）

结束了一天的行程，一行人回到了酒店，在大家各自回房间之前，朴正洙摸了摸李赫宰的后脑勺笑眯眯的说：

“赫宰啊，下午拉了肚子，来哥房间给你找点药吃啊。”

李东海歪了歪脑袋

“赫宰你不舒服吗？”

几个人的视线都集中在李赫宰的身上，允浩投来关切的眼神，昌珉抱着胳膊一脸的阴沉，神童感觉到一股不寻常的氛围，默默站在一旁没有出声。

“哥，不用了，我好了，真的！”

李赫宰往前蹭了一步，脱离开朴正洙的抚摸。朴正洙依旧笑眯眯的看着李赫宰

“还是吃个药吧，万一明天严重就不好了，嗯？”

李赫宰瞟了一眼朴正洙的脸色，轻轻点了点头。神童看出朴正洙微笑下面的愤怒主动说要去赫宰房间教东海视频剪辑，说完就拉着东海回房间去了，允浩也被面无表情的昌珉拽回了屋里，走廊里就剩下李赫宰和朴正洙两个人。朴正洙原本微微上扬的嘴角完全翘起，打开门进了房间，李赫宰却双手抓着背包带子站在门口迟迟没有动作。朴正洙坐在床边的沙发上盯着李赫宰。

“赫宰啊，还不进来吗？”

李赫宰知道躲是肯定躲不过去了，心里想着大不了自己先认错嘛，大哥哥最是心软，撒个娇认个错就过去了。进了屋关上门就扑到朴正洙身边，软软的跟大哥哥撒娇

“哥，我错了嘛，你别生气啊。”

朴正洙看着身旁把下巴放在自己胳膊上用圆圆的眼睛亮晶晶的看着他的赫宰，感觉自己在赫宰脑袋上看到了一对兔耳朵，毛茸茸的立着，一声软软的hiong就让他的怒气消失大半。但是转念想到他和昌珉在卫生间做的事情，就知道身边这只小兔子根本不像看上去那么让人省心。朴正洙叹了口气

“跟昌珉是什么时候开始的？”

李赫宰知道朴正洙问的是什么只好如实回答。

“是因为一个月之前，我喝的太多了，当时恰好昌珉也在，然后就发生了不该发生的......”

朴正洙皱着眉头听着李赫宰的回答，这个崽子居然跟别人喝酒喝成这样，真的是成龙了！但是再想想这一个月赫宰的行程，发现他的多数行程都有队内的崽子们跟在身边，估计这些饿狼们会仔细盯着小兔子，昌珉应该没什么机会得手。这样心里又平衡了些，不过要是队内的狼崽子们知道自己心心念念却一直舍不得吃的小兔子被队外的狼吃干抹净了，呵呵......

李赫宰看着朴正洙一直不说话而且还发出了一声冷笑，立刻慌张起来，心软的大哥哥这次没有好说话怎么办？李赫宰紧张的攥着衣服的下摆

“赫宰，不听话做了错事是要被惩罚的。”

“哥，我真的错了，别罚我”

“把裤子脱了，趴到床上去。”

李赫宰想到昌珉的的东西还含在后穴，这裤子是万万脱不得的。李赫宰退后了两步，摇着头，说什么都不肯脱掉裤子。朴正洙皱着眉头，把李赫宰按在自己腿上，伸手去解扣子。李赫宰紧紧抓着裤腰，但是还是没有敌过大哥哥的手，裤子一把就被扯到臀部以下。朴正洙看到原本粉色的小穴现在是艳红色，明显是被蹂躏了一番，而且穴口随着微微颤抖的身子一张一合，随着穴口一张一合一丝丝的白浊缓缓流出使原本就泥泞的股缝更加黏腻。朴正洙看到这样的景象心里和下身都烧起一股火来

“他居然射到了里面？他就让你这样继续录制吗？”

“我说了不行的，但是......”

趴在大哥哥腿上被人扒着看屁股，巨大的羞耻感让李赫宰哭了起来，眼泪顺着眼眶沾湿了脸颊，滑落到地上。见李赫宰说一半就没了声音，朴正洙把李赫宰扶起来，搂在怀里，用手指抹去脸上的泪水。

唉，一看到人哭了，朴正洙就什么愤怒都没了，就一心想让他停止哭泣，恢复往常笑呵呵活力十足的样子，那样的李赫宰就像一只蹦蹦跶跶的小兔子，特别惹人喜爱。

朴正洙抱起哭着的李赫宰走向浴室

“好了不哭了，哥不惩罚你了，哥帮你把后面清理干净好不好？含了这么久不难受吗？”

李赫宰扯着朴正洙的半袖，带着浓浓的鼻音声线比平时更加软

“哥，难受。”

抬头看着朴正洙的侧脸，双手搂住脖颈，把脑袋放在脖子边蹭了蹭

“哥，别生气好不好，我真的知道错了。”

李赫宰心里对这个从十几岁就照顾爱护自己的哥哥是最依赖的，在李赫宰的心里大哥哥就是自己可以随时依靠的人，是可以随意撒娇耍赖的人，是无时无刻都宠爱自己的人。李赫宰愿意把自己最柔软的肚皮亮给大哥哥，想要在自己做出成绩的时候得到大哥哥的一句称赞，一个摸头，想要一直一直跟在大哥哥的身边，永远做大哥哥的小尾巴。

朴正洙看着被自己放到洗手台上依然神游天外的李赫宰不禁笑了，戳了戳李赫宰的脸蛋

“想什么呢？”

回过神，看着眼前温柔的大哥哥李赫宰直接搂住，闻着大哥哥身上特有的味道

“正洙哥，我最爱你了，哥知道吧？”

朴正洙抱住怀里的人，亲吻着他的发顶

“哥也最爱你。”

“好了，哥来帮你洗澡了。”

“哥真的不用了，我自己可以的”

“你自己根本就够不到。我还不知道你吗?”

“脏......”

“我们赫宰从来都不脏。”

朴正洙蹲在浴缸旁边帮李赫宰清理身体，但是下午刚刚经历了情事的身体仅仅通过抚摸就又有了感觉。李赫宰双手津津扒着浴缸边，咬着下唇，强忍着感觉不发出声音。认真清理的朴正洙发觉李赫宰半天没有动静，抬起眼看见面色桃红的人儿正咬着嘴唇，下身也是已经挺立。自己下身也是早就硬的发疼，他把唇瓣从李赫宰的门牙下解救出来

“别咬着自己了，来咬哥吧......”


End file.
